Saiyan Reboot
by Jaykid1
Summary: Roah thought he suceeded in saving his world, sadly he was wrong. Before he could parish with his planet, he is sent to a new universe where he may begin a new life and protect all he holds dear.
1. The Saiyan from a different Universe

**What's up everyone. I had to do this. I'm a guy that grew up watching DBZ, you had to know this was coming.**

**I've been planning this for a while but couldn't figure out where to start from. This is obviously an Alternate Universe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my O.C.**

-000-

King Kai was having a normal day thinking of new jokes to tell to whomever made it to his planet from Snake way. He had just thought of a good one when suddenly he sensed a massive disturbance in his quadrant of the universe. Suddenly his little planet started to quake and the sky began to distort. His companions Bubbles and Gregory began to panic as they thought the planet was about to fall apart. King Kai looked up to the sky as he suddenly sensed a low power level approaching. Suddenly a dimensional rip tore open in the sky as a body fell out of it and collided with the ground of his little planet creating a small crater. As soon as the body fell out the rip closed as the sky turned back to normal and the planet stopped shaking.

After a few moments, King Kai slowly approached the figure in the crater to get a look at the person and see if they were still alive. When he was close, he saw the individual was male. Taking a closer look, he saw the tale-tale rising of the chest that told the man was alive. The individual was tall with tanned skin and was wearing tight black pants tucked into black boots with covered with red sleeves that covered the ankle and half the calf, a red waistcoat cloth which was being held up by what looked like a brown furry tail. On his torso he was wearing some sort of black armored vest with a 'CC' emblem on the right breastplate. He had black bands on his biceps and red sleeves covering his wrist and forearms. His black hair was long and spiky and seemed to lean to the right.(1)

King Kai didn't see any injuries on the man so the travel through dimensions as well as the sudden impact with the ground must have knocked him out. The question now was what to do with him. King Kai immediately recognised the man as a Saiyan so the chances of him being a good guy were slim to none, though instead of assuming he was bad and kicking him off his planet and into hell with nearly the rest of his race, King Kai decided to probe his mind and get a look at his memories. After all, he was from a different dimension, be kind of a dick move to send a good guy to hell because of an assumption.

With that, King Kai delved into the warriors mind to see the important details. He saw the man's entire life, from when his birth mother placed him in a spacepod as a newborn and sent him off to safety before a meteor destroyed his planet(2). He saw the spacepod head to Earth, how it's trajectory was thrown off when it hit the Ozone layer and it flew into a city where it crashed into a large yellow building with the same 'CC' logo on the man's armor. He saw how the couple that owned the home found him and how after finding a recorded message from the boy's mother explaining who and what he was and how their planet was in danger of blowing up and how he was basically the last of his race, they chose to raise him as their own since they couldn't have children of their own(3). He watched as the boy grew with his new family, how he was stronger than men 3 times his age and height, how they were unwilling to remove the boys tail so whenever a full moon was out they kept him in the house or took him far into the wilderness so he wouldn't destroy anything when he transformed, how boys father built different machines to help the boy train.

His birth mother didn't just send a message but a variety of different fighting programs teaching different forms of fighting as well. They weren't going to allow him to be a strong moron however so the made sure they taught him everything they knew and since the boy's father was a brilliant scientist, he learned more than men three times his age. Since he absorbed knowledge like a sponge, he graduated a college with high knowledge at age 10. His parents assumed it was because his brain was a muscle just like the other ones in his body and he seemed to be able access more than 10% of his brain(4).

King kai continued to watch as the boy at 16 saved the world by destroying a world wide group of terrorist called the Red Ribbon Army. His Saiyan heritage kept him from feeling remorse, all he needed to know was that by killing a few, he was saving thousands. He continued watching when two years later the boy's father retired leaving im to run Capsule Corp in his stead. The boys brilliant mind brought Capsule corp farther than thought possible.

Sadly all the good things came to an end when a mad man, with knowledge of 7 magical orbs called dragonballs, summoned a creature called the Eternal Dragon Shenron and wished for the world to be covered in darkness and the light to be extinguished. The dragon granted the wish and plunged the world in darkness. The repercussions of such an act had grave consequences as the world was thrown out of balance as powerful demons ravaged the earth. While the demons proved no match for the Saiyan, that couldn't be said for the rest of the planet. The demons destroyed any and everything they came in contact with, including the Saiyan's parents.

Horrified to see the corpses of his family, the Saiyan's power exploded as his normally purple flame like aura became a greenish gold color as his hair spiked up slightly as it turned gold and his normally black eyes turned green. This new transformation shook his entire planet as he became hell bent on destroying every last demon on his planet, while also collecting dragon balls(5). When he slayed every last one of them, he summoned the dragon and wished for the world to return to how it was before the previous wish.

Sadly the dragon had informed him that his wish could not be granted. Due to the time that had gone by since the first wish had been made, the balance had been disrupted and the planet was dying and soon explode which would cause a gravitational shift that would pull the surrounding planets into the sun effectively destroying this solar system(6). When the warrior lost hope, the dragon informed him that as the last remnant of light on this planet, it would not allow him to perish with the solar system. Before he could as what it was talking about, the dragon roared, causing a tear in the dimension which sucked the warrior inside.

That was the last thing King Kai saw before he came out of the man's head and collected himself. This man was far from a villain. He was definitely a hero, and if King Kai wasn't mistaken, the man had realized the legend of his race and became a Super Saiyan, but the previous question remained. What to do with him? The man was very much alive so he couldn't stay here forever, and he clearly couldn't go home. He'd have to go to the earth in this universe, it had several similarities to his universes earth. But if he did decide to go there, how would he get there?

_'I suppose I could teach him instant transmission(7). Afterall, it has been a while since I've trained someone... Eh, I'll let him decide.' _King Kai thought. _'In the meantime, I gotta get this guy inside.' _"Hey, Bubbles, give me a hand getting this guy inside." There was really nothing to do until this guy woke up.

-000-

1. Bardock's outfit with Broly's cloth and bed hair from DBZ Ultimate Tenkaichi.

2. This time it was a real meteor. Frieza doesn't exist in his universe.

3. I'm making him sound like superman aren't I.

4. Goku has a mild form of telepathy, so why not.

5. His don't turn to stone for a year only a month.

6. I haven't got a clue if this is true or not, I'm just pulling this out of my ass.

7. Apparently King Kai could have taught Goku the Instant transmission.

**Alright everybody, that's chapter 1 of Saiyan Reboot.**

**Go easy on me, It will get good as it progresses. Any questions, leave it in your review of PM me.**

**Read and Review (no flames)**

**Ta Ta For Now!**


	2. How Do You Kill 3 Years?

**I'm back with another chapter of Saiyan Reboot. Hope I get some more reviews for this chapter.**

**I gotta say though, I've heard a lot of crap about Bulma being a slut or a whore because she was so guy crazy. Might I remind folks that she was a teenage girl and they are supposed to be boy crazy.**

**Anyway, I figured I start about 7 years before DBZ starts, more specifically, right after King Piccolo is defeated but right before Goku gets to the lookout. So that gives Roah time to get situated before he meets Goku at the tournament. **

**Roah and Bulma are both 19 when they meet.**

**To put it simply for those of you that don't get it, Roah is/was basically his universes version of Goku(He is also his universes version of another saiyan but I'll keep the Identity of who to myself for now). Lets compare and contrast them shall we.**

**Roah was born in Age 733 to Bardock and Gine.**

**Roah was an only child.**

**Gine sent Roah off world as a newborn before the planet exploded. (A meteor, Frieza didn't exist.)**

**Roah was found by Dr. and Mrs. Masters, the owners of Capsule corp.**

**Roah grew up knowing he was a Saiyan.**

**He isn't bothered by killing his opponent if they prove a big enough threat.**

**Roah is 4 years older than Goku.**

**That's all I can think of now, if you have a question, leave it in a comment or PM me, i don't mind telling things if people really want to know.**

**Enjoy!**

-000-

The first thing Roah was aware of was that his head was pounding. When his headache wained a bit, he opened his coal-black eyes only to stare at an unfamiliar ceiling. _'Where am I?'_ Roah thought as he sat up. He looked around the room but saw nothing of familiarity. _'Last thing I remember was that Dragon saying he wouldn't let me die then nothing. Better figure out where I am.'_ With that in mind, Roah stood off the bed, not acknowledging that he felt heavier than normal, and left the room. He didn't recognise the house he was in either.

Leaving the house, he stood outside and stared in awe at what he was seeing. The land seemed to curve and round out and was green and healthy with freshly cut grass and apple trees, except for a strip of pavement that seemed to wrap around the area. He looked up and saw the sky was purple and had gold clouds. "Am I high? What the hell kind of Bizzaro world did that dragon send me too?" He thought out-loud.

Just then he heard the motor of a car coming and turned to see a red convertible driving up the road. The strange thing was the person driving the car, as well as the passengers. The driver was a short, tubby blue man with whiskers and a black hat that had antennas on it. The passengers were a monkey and a cricket. He was curious where the man was driving too, from the looks of things, this planet wasn't that big. The strange man parked his car and looked in his direction. "Oh good your awake, and much earlier than I expected you to be." The blue man said as he exited his car, along with the others, and approached Roah. "I'm King Kai, the monkey is Bubbles and te cricket is Gregory pleased to make your acquaintance." The little blue man now named King Kai introduced himself.

Roah rubbed the back of his head. "Um, nice to meet you, I'm Roah Masters." Roah answered awkwardly, he was still trying to wrap his head around the whole new universe thing and so far it looked like the only in habitant was a small blue man, a monkey and a cricket. _'I swear, if I ever see that dragon again, I'll roast his scaly ass.'_ He thought. "Um, where am I?" He asked.

"Your on my planet of course." King Kai said as if that explained it all, then he saw the confused look on the man get deeper. "Why don't I explain from the beginning." King Kai proceeded to tell Roah about how he was one of the four Kai's that ruled over the universe. He was the one who lorded over the North quadrant. He told him that his planet existed in other world, the place where departed souls go where they are judged by King Yemma, who decides if they go to Heaven or Hell. In some special cases, King Yemma allows those who prove themselves to travel along snake way where they train with King Kai.

"So, I'm in other world, in a completely different Universe than the one I came from?" Roah asked to make sure he had it right.

"Yup." Was King Kai's reply.

"And I'm not dead?"

"That's right."

Roah nodded. "Okay so here's my question. How do I get out of here?"

King Kai frowned. "Well, there in lies the problem. You see, since you're in otherworld, you can't leave by normal means. You would have to teleport. luckily for you I can teach you."

"Wow thanks, that would be great." Roah said, happy to know that he could get to this Universes planet Earth.

"Hold your horses kid, there's a slight problem." King Kai said seriously. "I told you I looked through your memories when you first landed, and through your memories I saw that you don't know how to sense energy signatures without a scouter. I first have to teach you to sense energy without a scouter." He said causing Roah to wilt. "In the meantime, it's been a little over 2000 years since I've trained anyone. What do you say to becoming my pupil and letting me train you? It would be a nice change of pace to train a warrior that's actually alive."

Roah's ears twitched hearing the word train. This guy was some kind of deity, so he clearly had to know something about that would greatly benefit him. With a smirk on his face he spoke. "King Kai you've got yourself a pupil." Roah said holding out his hand.

King Kai took Roah's hand and shook it. _'This guy is clearly powerful, more powerful than I am, so it shouldn't take long to teach him the Kaioken nor should it take long to teach him the Instant Transmission. I wonder if I should also teach him the Spirit Bomb... eh we'll cross that bridge when we get to it.'_ King Kai thought.

-000-

6 Months Later...

It had been an eventful 6 months spent with King Kai. Roah couldn't ask for a better sensei. King Kai had a great sense of humor not to mention he was easy to learn from. Roah had quickly picked up the gist of sensing energy and learned the Instant Transmition almost instantly afterward. The Kaioken was tricky sense King Kai himself had not mastered it, but once he figured out that it was basically a transformation like his Super Saiyan transformation, it became cake walk, especially since he was stronger as a Super Saiyan than with the Kaioken. In the back of his head he told himself to experiment with using both SSJ and Kaioken together. Roah decided against learning the Spirit Bomb. He already had an attack that was similar, took less time to charge and was more powerful.

His physical training took only a month, the remaining 5 he spent training his mind and coming to grips with his not only the loss of his family, but for his entire universe. It had pained him that he had so much power but couldn't use it to save the lives of his loved ones. He made a vow that should he find himself with a family of his own, he would do everything he could to protect them, and destroy anyone who would dare try and hurt them. Training his mind for so long also had an unforseen perk, Roah gained a mild form of telepathy.

Roah felt that he grew in the time he spent in other world with the three wacky individuals that became his first friends in this new universe, not just in strength but in general. He saw the destruction of his old universe for the tragedy that it was, but he moved past it and looked forward to the future that awaited him.

"It been fun you guys but I think it's time I got out of here." Roah said as he said his goodbye's to King Kai, Bubbles and Gregory. During his time there he had changed out of his armor and worn his normal fighting garb that he kept in a capsule hidden in his armor which consisted of beige gi pants tucked into black brown tipped boots, a sleeveless muscle shirt that covered his neck and held tight to his frame under a black sleeveless jean jacket with the 'CC' logo on the back, a pair of fingerless gloves and the black bands from before. Finishing off the ensemble was a brown headband(1). His tail wagged slightly behind him.

"Don't be a stranger, come and visit anytime. It's not like were going anywhere." King Kai said, a bit disappointed Roah was leaving already.

"No worries master, I will." Roah said as he bowed to King Kai, who bowed back. When all was said and done, Roah placed his index and middle fingers on his forehead and concentrated in the direction of the Earth and sensed for the highest power level. King Kai told him that the highest power level on the planet belonged to the guardian of the earth that called him self Kami. _'What kind of pretentious prick calls himself Kami.' _Roah thought as he locked in on the power level. With one final wave, he teleported to Earth.

-000-

The Lookout...

Kami was outside on the edge of the lookout watching as Goku was climbing a mountain with a boulder weighing him down. He had been training Goku for 3 months now and Goku's growth rate was impressive.

Kami was outside for another reason as well. He had received a telepathic message from King Kai 6 months ago about a man who appeared on his planet 6 months ago through a dimensional rip. King Kai had told him that the man wielded great power that he kept restrained with black bands he wore on his biceps. Kami was surprised when King Kai told him the man was a saiyan. Kami knew that Saiyan's were normally ruthless fighters, but King Kai assured him that this one was okay. A week ago he received another message from King Kai saying the Saiyan would arrive soon. Kami was waiting to see what the fuss about this individual was.

No sooner had the thought crossed his mind had he suddenly sensed a presence appear out of nowhere behind him. Turning to see who was behind him, Kami saw who had to be who King Kai was telling him about. The man was definitely built like your run of the mill Saiyan, and the tail wagging lightly behind him was a dead give away. He was tall, not as tall as him but who was. If Kami had to give a rough estimate, he would say the man stood at 6'2 or 6'3(2). Kami took a moment to get a feel for the man's power level without the restraints. Kami's eyes widened for a moment. This man had more power than all of the strongest fighters put together. Kami also noticed something else. _'He bares a resemblance to Goku.'_ Kami didn't know the specifics of this Individual's origins, for all he knew, he could be Goku from the future, he certainly looked older. "Goku, is that you?" Kami asked, he had to be sure.

Roah had arrived on the lookout and immediately saw who he assumed was Kami. He was elderly green alien that stood at 7'4 wearing white dress robes with a blue cape and holding a wooden staff. He saw the guardian gaze at him and raised his brow when he saw the awed expression on Kami's face. That's when he heard the question asked and raised his brow higher in confusion. "Goku? I don't know who that is. My name's Roah." He replied.

Kami face turned blank, so this person was someone completely different. "Forgive me, you bare a striking resemblance to someone else I know." Kami informed him.

Roah smiled a cheeky smile. "Sounds like a handsome devil." He said before suddenly getting serious. "I'm sure King Kai told you I was coming, I plan to make this planet my new home, I'm assuming that won't be a problem." It wasn't a question, it was a statement and Kami knew it.

"No, no problem at all." _'Not like anyone could stop you anyway.'_ Kami thought. Roah nodded, as he was about to fly off, Kami stopped him. "Wait, I have a request." Roah turned toward him and motioned for him to continue. "In three years time, a tournament will be held. There will be an individual there that resembles me who want's to enslave this planet. He'll use the tournament as a means to eliminate any opposition. I ask that you compete in the tournament and take him out."

Roah stared at him a moment before he spoke. "I'll consider it." he said as he flew off the lookout and down toward the Earth. The lookout was so high up, it was almost in orbit. As he was flying he began thinking to himself. _'Three years huh, how do you kill three years. I spent 6 months with King Kai so my birthday went past which means i'm 19. This Earth has a Capsule Corp. as well, but according to King Kai it isn't as far advanced as the capsule corp. from my universe, hell he said cars are still on tires and are driven with gas. I suppose I could get in good with the Capsule Corp. here, or I could start my own rival business and blow them out of the water. Eh, I'll wait until I see what kind of people the are. Apparently in this universe they're called Dr. and Mrs. Briefs. But that will only take up the first year, what'll I do for the last two.' _His internal debate was silenced when his sensitive Saiyan ears picked up the sound of a scream.

Looking around, he realized he had been so lost in thought that he had unintentionally lapped the planet a couple times. Where ever he was, it was night out and he was over a city. Tracking the scream, he followed where it sounded like it came from. When he touched down on the roof of a building he looked down toward the alley way to see what happened. What he saw made his blood boil. Three thugs were harassing a woman. Two of them were holding her down while a third had a knife and used it to cut her blouse and bra open was looking to do the same with her shorts. _'I haven't been on this planet a day and already I have to kill three people.'_ He thought as he dropped down from the roof.

-000-

Bulma Briefs was pissed! Neigh, she was beyond pissed, she was livid, wrathful, hell she was on the warpath. That son of a bitch scar-faced bandit that took her heart and trust and stomped on it. When they first started dating, he had finally gotten over his shyness about talking to girls. Unfortunately, that led to him cheating on her with several different women. They broke up and wound up together again because she wanted to give him a second chance. And now he blew that too. That bastard was leaving to go train for three years and he expected her to wait for him. He didn't come to tell her he was going, he sent Puar to deliver the news. She was so upset she went for a walk to calm herself. It wasn't working. Her prodigious mind kept going over their relationship and pointing out all the problems. Yamcha didn't want a girlfriend, he wanted to get his rocks off, and since she wasn't putting out, he got them off else where.

She was so angry she hadn't realized she was walking for so long that it got dark. Nor did she realized she was being followed by some shady characters until she felt herself being grabbed and pulled into an alley. She managed to let out a scream before her mouth was covered. She felt her back hit the ground as she swore or attempted to until she was blue in the face. She wasn't so much scared as she was even more pissed off. Fear hadn't really set in until she felt her bare breast exposed to the elements. This is not how she wanted nor foresaw how she would lose her virginity, brutally taken by some thugs who were probably going to kill her afterwards.

Anymore horrible thoughts were silenced when she heard a crunchy, splattering sound. Looking up, the man who had cut off her shirt and bra and had moved to her skirt and panties just had his head smashed against the ground and by the sound of it, his skull shattered. The two guys holding her down were suddenly torn from her, and the next thing she heard were a couple of snaps before she heard a couple of heavy thuds.

Sitting up and covering her chest, she turned only to come face to cloth with a sleeveless Jean Jacket. Taking the jacket and slipping it on to cover herself, she looked up at her saviour, but his upper face was shrouded by the dark alley. However there was one thing she recognized, the brown fuzzy tail that wagged behind him. But it couldn't be, she saw him a few months ago, he was short. "Goku?" She asked. She saw her saviour's mouth tilt into a frown.

"You ae the second person today to call me that." He said as he stepped forward further into the light.

_'That's definitely not Goku.'_ Bulma thought as she looked at the man with a tail that reminded her of Goku. _'Maybe they're related.'_

"Hey, are you okay?" The man asked as he waved his hand in front of the girls face.

Bulma shook her head. "Yes, I'm okay, thanks to you. I hate to ask this but can you help me get home?" She asked, the last thing she wanted to be now was alone.

"Sure." He said as he held out his hand. "I'm Roah Masters."

Bulma took his hand. "Bulma Briefs."

-000-

1. Picture Trunks's outfit from Bojack Unbound but with my modifications.

2. Basically a giant in the DBZ universe.

Roah's moveset...

Transformations...

1. Oozaru (Great ape)

2. SSJ (Super Saiyan)

Abilities...

1. Kaioken

2. Instant transmition

3. Mild Telepathy

Attacks...

1. God Breaker- Shoots a powerful energy wave from his hand. (Roah's signiture attack.)

2. Double Barrel God Breaker- A two handed variation the God Breaker attack. (Roah's Kamehameha wave.)

3. Renegade Barrage- Shoots a volley a Ki blasts from the palms.

4. Rage Bomber- Roah's aura surrounds him as Ki blast shoot from his body in every direction.

5. Outlaw Star- A giant energy sphere that blazes like the sun is lobbed at the foe followed by an energy beam to detonate it. (Roah's spirit bomb.)

**Here's my stopping point. I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**Any questions send me a PM. Otherwise...**

**RnR**

**TTFN**


	3. Meetings

**Hey guys, Jaykid1 here. Got more people interested in the story I see, cool.**

**Not much to say or add here except that I plan to use the Manga Bulma. For those of you that don't know what that means, it means my Bulma has purple hair like she was suppose to until they changed it for the Anime for some reason.**

**Not sure if you guys caught this last chapter or not, the bands Roah wears on his biceps restrain his power, kinda like Broly's head gear.**

**Any who, on with the story.**

**P.s. Any question's anyone has that don't mind the spoiler, feel free to PM me.**

-000-

_Recap:_

_Sitting up and covering her chest, she turned only to come face to cloth with a sleeveless Jean Jacket. Taking the jacket and slipping it on to cover herself, she looked up at her saviour, but his upper face was shrouded by the dark alley. However there was one thing she recognized, the brown fuzzy tail that wagged behind him. But it couldn't be, she saw him a few months ago, he was short. "Goku?" She asked. She saw her saviour's mouth tilt into a frown._

_"You are the second person today to call me that." He said as he stepped forward further into the light._

_'That's definitely not Goku.' Bulma thought as she looked at the man with a tail that reminded her of Goku. 'Maybe they're related.'_

_"Hey, are you okay?" The man asked as he waved his hand in front of the girls face._

_Bulma shook her head. "Yes, I'm okay, thanks to you. I hate to ask this but can you help me get home?" She asked, the last thing she wanted to be now was alone._

_"Sure." He said as he held out his hand. "I'm Roah Masters."_

_Bulma took his hand. "Bulma Briefs."_

-000-

3 Years Later...

Roah had once asked himself how do you kill 3 years. He got his answer in the form of one Bulma Briefs. Roah would soon come to find out that the purple haired girl that he had rescued from being raped and possibly killed was in fact the heiress of this universes Capsule Corp. like he was the heir of the one in his universe. Bulma had unknowingly put Roah's plan into action early. Having saved their youngest daughter, Dr. and Mrs. Briefs were in his debt. Roah used that moment to explain who he was and where he came from. Mrs. Briefs, being completely lost with all the science talk, left to get refreshments, leaving the three scientist to talk. Dr. Briefs, after getting over the shock that Roah was the CEO of the Capsule Corp. in his universe, was astounded by the technological advances that Roah had created from his dimension and even more astounded that the the young lad had created things that he himself couldn't imagine. Bulma was much the same, though she seemed caught between listening to his words and just plain staring at him.

Truth be told, Roah wasn't to surprised that Dr. Briefs offered him a place in his company. He was surprised that Capsule Corp. was much smaller here than in his universe. It was basically run out of their home... which was a giant yellow dome in west city. He was even more shocked when they offered him a room in the dome home. Considering he didn't have a place of his own, he graciously accepted.

While Dr. and Mrs. Briefs did indeed remind him of his parents, they were not them. His father was a tall blond man while his mother was short with light blue hair. It was as if they switched genders.

Another surprise, though not an unwanted one, was Bulma's constant presence in his life. Ever since saving her from the three men that attempted to rape her, she had barely left his side. It hadn't bothered him at first, but after a month, he sat her down and talked to her about what happened that night. He learned about why she had been out in the first place. She had been angered by her now ex-boyfriend Yamcha. He decided to leave for three years to train and didn't bother telling her himself. To make matters worse, he had done it once before 3 years ago for the 21st WMAT. Roah couldn't blame her for not wanting to put up with it anymore. As for the attack, Bulma wasn't so much traumatized as he was expecting. Honestly she was more angry that they got the drop on her than any thing else. Roah had offered to teach her a few fighting moves. She wouldn't be winning any tournaments, but she wouldn't have to worry about anyone getting the drop on her either, especially since he helped her with using Ki.

Roah had weeks earlier asked her about this Goku character that she mistook him for and she told him all about him and the adventures they had together. He quirked an eyebrow when she mentioned the moon being destroyed during a tournament where Goku's tail regrew and he transformed. The conversation went off on a tangent when she realized that Roah probably knew why he had a tail like Goku. This led to Roah telling her that he wasn't human but was actually from an alien race called Saiyan's. Of all the responses he expected, the one he got wasn't one of them. She had started pacing the room going off on a rant about how she knew '_no normal 12 year old boy could lift and toss a car or become a giant ape_' and so on and so forth. He wouldn't lie, he was more amused than anything, he was expecting she'd be afraid, but once she finished her rant, which went on long enough for him to grab a 'small' snack and return, she was immediately by his side, the scientist in her wanted answers, such as how the two of them differed and how they were alike. He would learn later there was another reason she wanted to know, but in the meantime, he proceeded to compare and contrast their species. She was happy that they had more similarities than they had differences, it made the relationship they started two weeks later all the easier.

Bulma had certainly helped with making time go faster, before he knew it, two years had passed, leaving one more before the tournament. In that time, Roah had accomplished much in two years time. He had brought Capsule Corp. forward in terms of technology. What made things easier as that he had all the blueprints from his own universe in capsules. Before long, you would see more and more people driving hovercars and Jet copters over normal cars. Medical equipment was doing much better as well. Roah was certainly making the wold a better place.

As for his relationship with Bulma, well it was worth noting that she had added the name Masters to her own. The two of them had recently married and had returned from their honeymoon, where Bulma learned that her husbands tail had more uses than turning him into a giant ape. Speaking of giant apes, Roah had a close call when one night it suddenly got darker than normal, then suddenly the moon was back in the sky. He quickly teleported to a wasteland as he got a good look at the moon when it suddenly appeared. If someone were to see him, they'd bare witness to the comical sight of a giant ape sitting with it's arms and legs crossed with what could be assumed a pout on it's face. He returned home the next morning to a worried Bulma who guessed that someone must have wished the moon back.

After things began to calm down Bulma realized something. She hadn't heard Roah mention anything about the tournament. She had seen him train a few times when he wasn't with her or in the lab. And from what she could sense from her husbands power, that which he didn't have suppressed anyway, he was far from a pushover. One day she asked if he planned on entering or if he was going to watch. He then told her of what he learned when he first arrived on this Earth, about the being that was entering only to defeat the worlds strongest fighters before taking over the world.

Before she could worry, he told her that he had been monitoring the power levels on the planet and none of them were even close to his. In fact, he told her, he restrained even more of his power because of that reason. She took out his scouter to see just how strong he was now and it showed his power level was at 2000. From what he told her before, his was the only one on Earth that was currently over 1000. It made her wonder, if 2000 was restrained, just how strong was he.

Finally another year went by and the day of the tournament had arrived. Roah had left earlier to make sure he signed up and to get a hotel. This gave Bulma the chance to get reaquainted with everyone. Boy would they be in for a couple surprises.

-000-

When Bulma had arrived, she immediately saw Master Roshi, Launch, Puar and Oolong, and it appeared they saw her as well. Master Roshi immediately started ogling her but she ignored him in favor of greeting Launch, who seemed to already notice one of Bulma's surprises.

"Launch, has it really been three years?!" Bulma asked, excited to see her friend again.

"Bulma, it's been to long. If you don't mind me asking are you..." Launch trailed off as she motioned toward Bulma's stomach, which had a slight bump. This seemed to bring everyone's attention to Bulma's stomach and boy were they shocked by her answer.

Bulma gained a slight blush as she smiled serenely as she rubbed her stomach with her ring hand. "Yup, I'm pregnant. 3 and a half months along." She said proudly. To be honest, it was a total shock to her when she found out. Neither her nor Roah ever mentioned children. As excited as she was, she couldn't out do Roah who upon learning of her pregnancy, flew around the world several times while loudly proclaiming he was going to be a father.

Master Roshi asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Did you and Yamcha finally tie the knot?" Neither he or any of them were expecting her to snort derivitably.

"Please, I gave up on Yamcha three years ago. No I met someone else. Someone you'll all meet at some point today. He got here before me to sign up."

"Oh so he's a fighter eh, I wonder how he'll hold up against the others." Master Roshi wondered, knowing how strong they were three years ago and knowing they would be stronger now.

Bulma chuckled. "I'd be more worried about how the guys hold up against him." She said. She clearly knew something they didn't but they were content to wait.

In the next hour, another surprise revealed itself to the group in the form of Goku. The surprise in his arrival was due to his appearance, he was much taller than the last time he was seen. He now stood at 5'9. However, even though Goku was taller, he was the same naive little boy he was 3 years ago. When he saw Bulma he made the mistake of thinking Bulma had gotten pudgy. He's now sporting a red hand print on his face, curtousy of saying his thought out loud. After the headache of explaining what pregnancy was to Goku, she also had to tell him that the baby wasn't Yamcha's as she broke up with him and married someone else.

The sign up was closing when the others finally arrived. Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin and Yamcha had quickly signed up before they ran out of time before they turned to regard the others. Out of all of them, Yamcha and Krillin were the only ones who noticed Bulma's slight growth. Krillin hadn't thought much of it but Yamcha looked absolutely betrayed and decided to open his big mouth.

"Bulma, what... what the hell is that?!" He exclaimed as he pointed at her stomach.

Raising a delicate brow as she looked at him in indifference, she answered. "It's called a stomach, Scarface." She said, commenting on his new scars.

Yamcha's cheeks turned red as Tien, Chiaotzu and Krillin laughed at him while the others looked on amused. He had walked into that one. "I, I meant who did that to you?!"

Before Bulma could answer, a voice spoke up. "That'd be me."

Everyone noticed how Bulma perked up when the voice spoke. They turned to see a man that stood taller than all of them dressed in a finely cut suit approaching. The suit did a good job of keeping his muscles hidden but it still showed he was broad shouldered. Seeing this man, Bulma moved briskly toward him before hopping into his arms and kissing him. Yamcha felt his jaw detach itself.

When the two pulled apart, the man spoke. "Sorry I took so long meeting you here, you wouldn't believe how long it took me to find a hotel with enough room for us and your friends. I guess people take this tournament stuff more serious than I thought." He said to his wife.

Bulma, to the shock of all her friends, giggled. They had heard her laugh, chuckle, snigger and cackle, but never had they heard her giggle. "Forget about it sweetie, you've gotta meet everyone." She said as she pulled Roah along to meet everyone. "Everyone, meet my husband Roah." Bulma proclaimed proudly.

Roah happily met with Bulma's friends, but it was when he was close to Goku that the others noticed just how much the two looked alike. Bulma had mistook Roah for Goku when they first met simply because she saw his tail before she saw his face. But now seeing the two of them together, it was nearly impossible not to notice the similarities in their appearance. They could easily pass for brothers.

The only problem he had was with Yamcha, who pointedly ignored him and walked away. "What'd I do to him?" Roah asked the others.

"Sweetie that was Yamcha." Bulma explained.

"Aw, that makes sense." He said as he watched Yamcha walk away. "So that's the desert bandit that broke your heart." His tone lack emotion like his face did at the moment. "I don't sense much power from him, I'm curious as to if he's hiding his power or if that's just how strong he is." What no one knew was that before Roah approuched the group, he had scanned all the fighters with his scouter. Of the fighters there, from strongest to weakest, Tien was the strongest, followed closely by Goku then Krillin, Roshi, with Chiaotzu and Yamcha tied. Roah however noticed Goku was wearing weighted clothing. Without it, he was more than likely the strongest warrior here, besides him of course.

"Don't worry about any of that now. I'm tired and you are needed to be my pillow." Bulma said as she wrapped her arm around Roah's.

Roah chuckled as he scratched the back of his head, unknowingly making him look even more like Goku. "Alright, alright." He stated before he reached into an inner coat pocket and turned to the others. "Here, these are for you guys, there's two beds in each room so the guys can share. Launch, you've got a room to yourself. See you all tomorrow." He said as he handed them room keys and walked off with Bulma.

"I like him." Krillin said, getting nods from the others. Though Goku had an odd expression on his face. _'Strange, why do I feel like I already know him. Almost like a missing part of me suddenly became whole.'_ Goku thought before he shrugged it off.

-000-

"So, did you see the man that your suppose to stop?" Bulma asked from the bathroom.

"No, but I know he is here." He replied from the bed. Roah was thinking about the conversation he had with Kami the week before.

**Flashback**

Roah had gone back to see Kami about the person he wanted him to defeat. Kami had explained to him who the fighter, who called himself Piccolo was. Apparently Piccolo was Kami's darker half that he split from in order to become the guardian of the Earth. The dark half began a conquest of trying to take over the world only to be sealed away inside a jar. He would have stayed that way but apparently some idiot freed him. Having been freed from his prison but aged to an old man, he sought out the dragon balls and wished for his youth. Soon after that he was defeated by Goku. Right before he died, he spat out an egg and sent it off somewhere.

"Soooooo, you want me to stop your son(1)?" Roah asked, making sure he understood everything right.

"No, Piccolo is not my son." Kami denied vehemently.

"Really, because from what you told me, you and the original King Piccolo were once the same person. Essentially you two are Yin and Yang. So if he had a child, that could technically be your child because King Piccolo is you and vice-versa." Roah argued.

Kami looked as if he wanted to refute him but couldn't think up an argument to make. "Regardless of my relationship to the new Piccolo, the fact remains that he must be stopped." Kami said irritated.

Roah sighed. "Can't you just send him to his room or something." He said cheekily. The glare Kami sent him was answer enough.

**Flashback End**

_'I still don't see what the big deal about his guy is. Maybe my strength has made me biased.' _Roah thought as he nodded off. He'd deal with everything in the morning.

-000-

The day of the tournament had arrived. All the contestants were inside the building where the preliminaries would take place. A lot of competitors were changing into their fighting outfits, or stretching or meditating.

"Ta da!" Krillin exclaimed as he changed into an orange gi with the turtle insignia. "Eat your heart out. Isn't it great. I knew Master Roshi wouldn't give us our old uniforms back, so I had this one altered. What do you think?" He asked Yamcha.

Yamcha smirked as he stood up, revealing his own Turtle school gi. "I think we have the same tailor."

"Me too." Goku said as he had a modified version of the Turtle school gi.

"Oh great, next thing you know, you guys are gonna be shaving your heads." Krillin commented.

Yamcha and Goku chuckled before Yamcha noticed something. "Goku what happened to your tail?!"

"Oh that, I got rid of it." He said nonchalantly. "You see, apparently the moon could be restored if I got rid of it, so that's what I decided to do."

Yamcha and Krillin looked at him shocked before another voice spoke up. "I think someone lied to you." Turning, they saw Roah standing there in his fighting outfit. Yamcha instantly scowled at the man who 'stole his woman'. "I'd probably kill the guy that tried to get rid of my tail." He said to the bewilderment of the others until they noticed the tail swishing around the man.

"Y-You have a tail, like me." Goku said.

Roah chuckled as his tail wrapped around his waist. "You and I have a lot more in common than you think, little brother." He said to shock of the others.

Before more could be said, Goku and Roah suddenly turned to look in another direction. Yamcha, Krillin and the newly arrived Tien followed there gazes and saw a tall green man with pointy ears wearing a turban and cape. Goku and Roah knew immediately who this was. Piccolo had arrived.

-000-

1. Anyone else think this.

**That's chapter 3. The action will finally start next chapter. **

**RnR**

**TTFN**


End file.
